rebornfandomcom_es-20200214-history
End:Res
thumb|284px Canción interpretada por el actor de voz de Mukuro, Toshinobu Iida. Letras 'Romaji' owari nai onaji you ni subete wa mata rinne no moto ni sono sadame wo boku ni azukete kodoku na kiri migi me wa mitsumete samayou toki deai wa guuzen gensou ni irodo rareta ima to iu nagare no naka kawashita yakusoku kanashimi ni sabishisa ni toji kome rareta kimi no kata ni fureta no wa kono boku owari nai onaji you ni subete wa mata rinne no moto ni sono sadame wo boku ni azukete hi niku na hodo inochi wa hakanai kuri kaeshita ayamachi hatenai gensou ni oboreta mama dare mo ga ikite iru sekai togi renai kizuna shinjitsu to uso no ma ni yuri ugoku sono kimi no mure wo michibi keru no wa boku tome donai itsu made mo subete wa tada rinne no you ni sono sadame wo boku ni makasete kanashimi ni sabishisa ni toji kome rareta kimi no kata ni fureta no wa kono boku owari nai onaji you ni subete wa mata rinne no moto ni sono sadame wo boku ni azukete 'Kanji y letra en ingles' Owarinai onaji you ni 終わりない　同じように Never ending, always the same Subete wa mata rinne no moto ni 全てはまた輪廻の下に Everything is under the rebirth cycle again Sono sadame wo boku ni azukete * その運命を僕に預けて Entrust that destiny to me Kodoku na kiri migime wa mitsumete 孤独な霧　右目は見つめて Gazing the lonely mist with my right eye Samayou toki deai wa guuzen 彷徨う時間　出会いは偶然 The wandering time, our encounter is accidental Gensou ni irodorareta ima to iu nagare no naka * 幻想に彩られた　現在という流れの中 Coloured by illusions, the present is inside the stream Kawashita yakusoku * 交わした永遠 The exchanged promises Kanashimi ni sabishisa ni 悲しみに　寂しさに Sadness and loneliness Tojikomerareta kimi no kata ni 閉じ込められた　君の肩に Imprisoned on your shoulder Fureta no wa kono boku 触れたのはこの僕 I’m the one who touched it Owarinai onaji you ni 終わりない　同じように Never ending, always the same Subete wa mata rinne no moto ni 全てはまた輪廻の下に Everything is under the rebirth cycle again Sono sadame wo boku ni azukete * その運命を僕に預けて Entrust that destiny to me Hiniku na hodo inochi wa hakanai 皮肉な程　命は儚い The extent of irony, life is momentary Kurikaeshita ayamachi hatenai 繰り返した過ち　果てない The cycling faults never end Gensou ni oboreta mama dare mo ga ikiteiru sekai 幻想に溺れたまま　誰もが生きている世界 Drowned in illusions as it is, the world where everyone lives Togirenai kizuna 途切れない絆 The unbroken bonds Shinjitsu to uso no ma ni 真実と　嘘の間に Between truths and lies Yuriugoku sono kimi no mure wo 揺り動く　その君の群れを Shaking that group of yours Michibikeru no wa boku 導けるのは僕 I’m the one who’ll show you the way Tomedonai itsumademo 止めどない　いつまでも Endless eternally Subete wa tada rinne no you ni 全てはただ輪廻の様に Everything is just like rebirth cycle Sono sadame wo boku ni makasete * その運命を僕に任せて Leave that destiny to me Kanashimi ni sabishisa ni 悲しみに　寂しさに Sadness and loneliness Tojikomerareta kimi no kata ni 閉じ込められた　君の肩に Imprisoned on your shoulder Fureta no wa kono boku 触れたのはこの僕 I’m the one who touched it Owarinai onaji you ni 終わりない　同じように Never ending, always the same Subete wa mata rinne no moto ni 全てはまた輪廻の下に Everything is under the rebirth cycle again Sono sadame wo boku ni azukete * その運命を僕に預けて Entrust that destiny to me Video Full= Categoría:Character Song Categoría:Banda Sonora